Nightmare Carnival
by Halawen
Summary: Freddy's killed all the kids on Elm Street so now he's going after the kids on DeGrassi Street! One shot. Read A/Ns.


**Legal ~ I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi or Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**This is dedicated to Truebloodfan83 who requested it.**

**WARNING! This is a DeGrassi/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover and it gets intense, scary and bloody!**

**I bounce pov a bit in the beginning sorry but it was necessary but only between Bianca and Clare.**

**There are no Nightmare on Elm Street movies in this reality and Freddy was a real person not a character.**

**It's Owen's senior year, Clare is in grade 11 and so on.**

**Adam never dated or liked Becky.**

**Drew never got back together with Bianca and never dated Katie.**

**Clare never dated Jake.**

**All the rest you need to know will be in the shot so get to reading!**

**Nightmare Carnival**

**(CLARE)**

"So are we still going to the carnival this weekend?" Drew asks leaning against the locker next to mine while I get out my books.

"Yeah Saturday since you have a game tomorrow," I reply kissing my boyfriend as I close my locker.

"Adam's taking Maya tomorrow night, apparently my baby brother doesn't care to comes see my game," Drew remarks mocking offense.

"I think Adam has been to enough of your games and he wants to take his girlfriend somewhere fun for their one month anniversary. Besides I think they're intentionally going the night of your game so my best friend doesn't have to watch me make out with his brother all night long," I comment.

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Drew grins stopping me in the hallway to steal my lips for a kiss.

"Hey get a room," Bianca chides hitting Drew in the back of the head lightly.

"Look who's talking," he shoots back nodding to the fact that Bianca is draped off of Zig.

"Hey he was fairly innocent when I got him and I need to corrupt him, it's only been a couple weeks," Bianca grins and kissing her boyfriend. Everyone was pretty shocked when the two started dating but they're both very happy. Of course everyone was pretty shocked when Drew and I started dating last year.

"Did I hear you guys are going to the carnival Saturday? That's when we're going too, Owen's tagging along and so is Tris and according to Tris they both have dates," Zig informs us.

"Looks like Adam and Maya will be going on the quiet night," I remark with a yawn.

"Still not sleeping?" Drew asks.

"No I keep having nightmares," I reply.

"Must have been a full moon last night because I had them too," Bianca says.

"So did me and Adam," Drew adds.

"Yeah me and Maya too and Tris said he and Owen did," Zig tells us.

"Did anyone sleep last night?" I question and they all shake their head.

"Okay well I have a spare this period and I'm meeting Adam and Eli to work on the play so I'll see you at lunch," I say to Drew standing on my tip toes and overtaking his lips.

Leaving them I walk to the auditorium to wait for Eli and Adam. There's still ten minutes before the bell but I wanted to look through my notes from our last meeting. Eli wants to put on quite the production this year, I was a little nervous when he asked me to be assistant director but we're good friends again and he's actually happy for me and Drew. The fact that I didn't sleep last night starts to weigh on me and my eyes get heavy, I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

"Clare," a voice calls to me and my eyes open. The auditorium looks a lot darker and I wonder how long I was asleep. "Clare," it calls again.

"Eli? Adam?"

Now I hear another sound, a bone chilling screeching sound of metal nails scraping on the walls. I've heard that sound before; it was in my nightmares last night.

"Who's there?" I call into the dark auditorium. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, reaching out from the wall and trying to drag me in! "NOOO LET ME GO!"

"CLARE!" The voices of the male misfits calling my names and shaking my arms brings me back and my eyes shoot open. It was a dream; it was all a dream another nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Eli questions sitting next to me.

"Yeah just a bad dream I didn't get any sleep last night," I tell them sitting up a little more.

"I don't think anyone did, I think they're lacing our textbooks with LSD or something because half the people I talked to this morning didn't sleep," Eli comments.

"Well let's get to work before I fall asleep again," I tell them.

Eli gets out his laptop and we start working, for about half an hour we work on the script but my eyes start getting heavy again. Before long I'm leaning on Adam and the boys are leaning against the wall. I blink and we're at the carnival, it's night time the music is playing and all the lights on the rides are so bright you can barely see the stars.

"What's going on? Is it Saturday night already? Am I so tired from lack of sleep I forgot the last two days?" I muse aloud.

"No it's not Saturday I think we all fell asleep in the auditorium," Adam says.

"If we all fell asleep then why are we all in the same dream?" Eli inquires.

"I don't think this is our dream," Adam comments pointing to the merry-go-round. It has no lights on, the horses are all black and they all look dead not like bright carousel horses. The ride is going around slowly, much slower than it should and it's playing to the tune of "One Two Buckle My Shoe" only the music tempo is very slow and very eerie. Then I see someone step out of the mirrors in the center of the carousel, even from here I can see his face is burned, he wears a fedora and a red and green sweater. He also has gloves on with long metal nails and I recognize him from my dream last night.

"Run, we need to run," I assert turning around and grabbing the boys by the sleeves.

They turn with me and we run as fast as we can through the carnival, I realize there's no longer music playing except what's coming from the carousel. All the rides are off and dark and no else is here. We run into the first building we see, cowering in the dark and hoping to hide. Outside we hear slow footsteps approaching and a voice slowly singing to the music from the merry-go-round.

"One two Freddy's coming for you…"

**(BIANCA)**

Drew, Owen and I are outside working on our project for business leadership class. We can see Dallas and Luke in their fitness class as they do sit ups. We were given permission to work outside but had to be back inside in an hour. I thought the fresh air would wake me up but I was quickly falling asleep and I wasn't the only one, Owen and Drew kept sinking lower and lower. I yawn looking up at the clouds in the sky and close my eyes for a second. When I open them there's no sun and no clouds only a black starless night but I hear music.

"Did I sleep all day? Why didn't you two wa…" I start to say and then stop. Owen and Drew stand up and look around, we're not at the school anymore we're at the carnival.

"What the fuck?" Owen questions.

"I have no idea," Drew shakes his head.

"We're dreaming, we're all just dreaming. We're all having the same dream, there's a word for that and if I wasn't so freaked out right now I might remember what it is," I comment.

"Okay if it's a dream let's wake up," Owen commands but nothing happens.

"If we fell asleep at school someone will see us and wake us up," Drew says.

"Yeah I hope so and where the hell is that music coming from?" I inquire.

"I think it's coming from the merry-go-round," Owen responds pointing to the only ride that's moving. There's still no lights on but the ride is moving slowly.

"Okay I vote for not going that way," I comment and turn around then we hear an ear splitting scream!

"That was Clare!" Drew exclaims and takes off running as fast as he can.

"Drew where are you going?" Owen yells after him but I'm already running after Drew. We go around the corner of food stand and are stopped when we hit two other people and the four of us go crashing to the ground with groans. Owen runs around the corner a few seconds later and helps me up.

"What are you two doing here?" Owen asks looking at Luke and Dallas.

"I don't fucking know, we were doing sit ups and then Armstrong sent us into the gym and…I think we fell asleep," Dallas replies.

"I remember going to the equipment room for the weight balls and sitting down because I was tired, next thing I know I'm here," Luke tells us.

"We fell asleep outside and Drew thinks he heard Clare screaming," I enlighten them.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here," Dallas says but then we hear something else.

"**OWEN**!"

Turning to the sound of his name shrieked by multiple voices we all look over to see people waving to us from the top of the ferris wheel. It's Tris and Maya but I hear Zig and Tori too. Owen takes off running and we follow him but I'm wondering who else is here.

**(CLARE)**

"Where are we?" I question in a shaky whisper as we huddle in the dark. Neither of them respond but lights come on all of a sudden.

"Welcome to the fun house kids," a dark creepy voice laughs and I scream as loud as I can while gripping onto Eli and Adam. We turn around to see the same man from the merry-go-round. His face is badly burned and his eyes glint with a delighted evil. "Let's play," he says and without warning the floor beneath us begins to spin.

Adam grabs my hand and we try to run but we can't, we keep falling on the spinning floor. I latch onto Eli just as we're all tossed into another room. It's pitch black but I'm still holding my friends.

"What in the hell is going on?" I shriek and Eli covers my mouth.

"Shhhh Freddy will hear us," Eli whispers.

"Freddy?"

"It's what he called himself remember? In the song, he said Freddy's coming for you," Eli says quietly.

"Why is he after us? If we're dreaming why can't we wake up?" Adam questions with his voice strained by fear.

"Who cares let's just get out of here," I reply grabbing his hand and start walking in the dark room.

"You can hide but you can't run," Freddy taunts and starts laughing a maniacal malicious laugh.

"I see light," Adam says running for it and we come out of the dark room into the hall of mirrors.

"Oh great," Eli comments rolling his eyes.

"Here's Freddy!" His voice echoes into the hall and he appears in every single mirror.

"Let's get out of here," I screech and start to run. Freddy's nails come through all the glass with a terrible sounds and I scream again.

"Time to die," Freddy says reaching for Adam and his nails catch Adam's shirt.

"Go to hell," Eli growls taking off his shirt and punching through one of the mirrors. The glass shatters and falls to the ground with a crash and just like that Freddy is gone.

"Are you okay Adam?" I ask after a silent minute.

"Yeah it's a ripped shirt and a couple of scratches. How's your hand Eli?"

"It's fine I covered it with the shirt now let's get the hell out of here," he insists.

"Agreed," I nod and we go through broken mirror. Eli kicks at the side wall until it breaks making a hole and we crawl out.

"Now what?" Adam asks.

"Now we run," Eli responds and we get ready to when we hear something.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"That's Jenna come on we can't leave her here," I state taking their hands and pulling them with me.

"JENNA!" We all call and her blonde head peeks out of a cotton candy cart followed by Becky's.

"Thank god where are we? What is going on?" Jenna asks running over to us.

"We're all having the same nightmare and being chased by some maniac with metal claws," Adam informs them.

"Have you three been smoking Jake's pot? We are not in the same nightmare and we are not being chased by Wolverine," Jenna comments in a panicked and agitated tone. The three of us raise our eyebrows at her for the Wolverine comment. "Sorry I've been hanging around Connor too much," she says.

"Well it's not Wolverine he calls himself Freddy," I inform her.

"This is insane, this is my dream and you all are in it and I just need to wake up," Jenna says pinching herself.

"Jenna we're all having the same ni…"

"Aggggggghhhhhhhh!" Becky suddenly screams cutting Eli off.

We look back to see the cotton candy from the machines has become some sort of thick rope, it's wrapped itself around Becky's long hair and is pulling her back. The machine is being controlled by Freddy and he's laughing wildly and enjoying Becky's pain. For a minute the rest of us are just frozen and then we reach for her. Adam gets as far as her hand when more ropes come out and wrap around her body, she gets pulled back and Freddy stabs her, eviscerating her over the cotton candy machine and her blood dies the cotton candy a deep red. Jenna and I scream, turning away and hiding our heads against Eli and Adam.

"Run," Adam says taking my hand and running fast, Eli has hold of Jenna, who is in hysterics and they're running behind us.

"This is a dream it's all a dream, she's not really dead," Jenna assures herself.

I open my mouth to respond but a ringing screeching sound comes out.

"Did you guys…" Eli starts to ask as we all sit up and look around the auditorium. The screeching sound was the sound of the bell and we were awoken by it.

"Jenna and Becky come on they have drama this period," I exclaim getting up and running out of the auditorium with the male misfits on my heels.

We only get a little ways down the hall when we hear a scream, not from the drama room but the storage room. We turn around running in that direction we're not the first ones here Perino beats us, he opens the door and stops us from going in.

"You all need to get to your next class," he tells us.

"But Jenna…"

"Now Miss Edwards," he barks.

"Come on we'll walk you to class Clare," Adam insists taking my hand.

As we walk away I hear Perino on his cell calling 911 and asking for the cops and coroner. Becky's really dead, he actually killed her and he wants us too. I get to my locker but I can't open it, my hand is shaking and so is the rest of me.

**(BIANCA)**

"Owen what the hell are you doing?" I inquire when he starts climbing up the ferris wheel.

"Getting my brother and the others off of this thing," he responds and I grab him pulling him back down with some help from Drew.

"You're going get yourself killed, we can get the controls working," I comment and just as I say it the ferris wheel turns on. It begins spinning much too fast and it's soon going so fast we can't see Zig and the others but we can hear them screaming.

"Welcome to Freddy's fun wheel, every ride will thrill you to death!" A malicious voice says and I look at the controls to see a man he looks like he walked out of hell, actually I'm pretty sure he did.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dallas demands.

"Stop it get them off of there," Luke says going over and trying to pull Freddy away but he turns and I see he wears a glove with metal nails. I only see it for a split second before he stabs Luke through the stomach. I gasp and the guys are frozen, Freddy cuts all the way up Luke's front pulling his hand out when he reaches Luke's throat, he cuts the jugular and we get spurted by blood at which point I do scream. "Okay I'll stop it," Freddy shrugs and then slams Luke's head down on the button.

The wheel comes to a sudden stop sending Tris, Tori, Maya and Zig flying out of it! They scream as we watch them flying overhead and my heart sinks as I know there's no way for them to survive.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Owen yells lunging for him before I can stop him.

Freddy raises his clawed hand and…SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Zig!" I exclaim sitting up having been woken up by the ringing bell.

"Tris!" Owen exclaims with a gasp sitting up at the same time.

"I have to find Clare I heard her scream a…"

"**COACH!**"

The terrified deep yell of Dallas stops us all and we run over along with everyone from Dallas' class and Coach Armstrong. Dallas is outside the equipment room, he looks green and he looks right at us with a terrified expression.

"Dallas where in the hell have you been? I sent you and Baker to ge…" Armstrong stops when Dallas opens the door and we see Luke in a pool of blood.

"Everyone get back, everyone get to class," Coach says closing the door again. "Milligan get Dallas to the nurse and someone get Simpson," Armstrong orders.

Owen grabs Dallas and we walk to the nurse's office and hear a girl crying hysterically. Jenna's in the nurse's office curled on the bed and sobbing, she's also muttering something about Becky but we can't make it out. We tell the nurse Coach sent us and Dallas just doesn't seem to be able to talk.

"We'll be back but I have to go find Clare," Drew says to Dallas.

"Yeah and I need to find Zig and Owen needs to find his brother," I add

Dallas just sort of nods, the nurse is so occupied with Jenna that she doesn't even notice Dallas but she will. Drew warns Dallas not to fall asleep and we leave to go find the others. We start walking toward the lockers but I see Clare up ahead with the male misfits, at least we know they're safe.

"Clare," Drew calls running over to them; he hugs his girlfriend and then his brother tightly. "We all had this dream we were at the carnival and I heard you scream," Drew tells Clare before hugging her tightly again.

"You were there too?" Adam questions.

"Wait you guys were there?" Owen asks.

"We all fell asleep and then we were at the carnival and this psycho with knives on his fingers was trying to kill us. He killed Becky in front of us," Clare tells us all in one breath.

"He killed Luke," Owen says.

"Zig, Maya, Tris and Tori were there too we need to find them," I remind everyone eager to find my boyfriend.

"They all have music this period, come on," Adam comments and takes off running for the music room and we all follow him.

We see the group running toward us and we all converge, Owen hugs his brother, Adam embraces Maya and I grab Zig kissing him deeply. I don't break the kiss until we hear an announcement on the intercom.

"Attention students school is cancelled for the rest of the day please return to your homes your parents will be contacted," Simpson says.

"Everyone to our house, let's go get Dallas and Jenna and go to our house," Drew commands and we all nod.

**(CLARE)**

"I've been having nightmares about him for the last three nights," Tris admits as we all find somewhere to sit in the Torres basement.

After finding each other in the hallway we went and got Dallas and Jenna, she's been fairly hysterical this whole time and Alli joined us. We were all reeling over the fact that the Baker siblings were dead, Freddy killed them in a dream and he wanted us.

"I haven't slept in three nights," Alli confesses.

"Has anyone?" Owen questions.

"I've slept a little but every time I've fallen asleep in the last five days I've had a nightmare," I speak up sitting between Drew and Adam on the sofa.

"But they're just nightmares, how can we all be having the same one and how could Luke and Becky die from a nightmare?" Alli questions.

"I don't think it is just a nightmare, I don't know what it is but isn't just a nightmare if Luke and Becky are dead," Eli comments.

"So we just never go to sleep again?" Tori squeaks in agitation.

"No we have to sleep but we have to stick together. Adam, Eli and I all fell asleep in the auditorium and we ended up in the carnival together," I point out.

"Yeah Owen, B and I fell asleep outside and we were in the carnival together," Drew says.

"And Tris, Tori, Zig and I all fell asleep in the recording room and ended up at the carnival on top of the ferris wheel together," Maya speaks up.

"Right so if we all fall asleep here together then we should all end up together at the carnival again, or where ever but if there's more of us and we're not running around trying to find each other we have a better chance of defeating him," I point out.

"Sleep how can we sleep? I don't want to sleep," Tori practically screeches and we all get quiet when we hear a car door closing outside.

A moment later the interior basement door opens and Audra comes running downstairs and then lets out a breath when she sees us all. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're upset can everyone stay over? We don't think we'll be able to sleep tonight," Adam tells her.

"Sure, I'm sure it will be okay I'll call everyone's parents," Audra nods and goes upstairs.

"I don't want to sleep," Jenna says and it's the first thing she's said since leaving the school.

"We have to, we're going to have to sleep eventually or go crazy if we don't fight and at least try to kill him we'll never get away," I state.

"I'm with Clare we need to fight," Bianca agrees.

"Agreed so we all sleep here tonight and we go in together," Drew says and everyone nods.

We spend the next few hours keeping each other awake and calming Jenna down. Audra orders pizza for us and parents bring by clothes and pillows and blankets. No one's parents say anything about us all sleeping in one room, they know about the Baker's deaths and they know we've all been traumatized. They just don't know anything about Freddy. The one thing all the parents tell us is to get some sleep, it's the last thing we want to do but we have to. I just hope we can kill Freddy somehow but how do you kill a dream?

Right after dinner Drew tells his parents we're tired and we're going to bed. Everyone sets up in the living room so we're sure to stay together. Drew and I on the chaise end of the sofa, Adam and Maya on the other with Eli, Tori, Tris, Owen, Bianca, Zig, Jenna, Alli and Dallas on the floor. Because none of us have slept very much and what little sleep we have gotten has been mangled by our nightmares and Freddy we fall asleep pretty quickly.

When my eyes open I'm on the carousel and Drew is on the horse behind me. Maya and Adam are on the horse next to us. I see everyone else on other horses and I know it worked we all got here together. The carousel begins moving slowly and the music starts playing and it's the song Freddy was singing earlier.

"We need to get off this ride," Owen calls from behind us.

As soon as he says it the seatbelts tighten around all of us. Jenna, Tori and Maya scream and the carousel begins moving faster. Drew and I are struggling to get out of the seatbelt but it gets tighter and tighter, it's getting hard to breath and we're slowly being crushed. Then Owen is standing next to us, a knife in his hand and he cuts our belt. He's already done it for most of the others, Drew gets down and helps me off the horse while Owen cuts Adam and Maya out and then Dallas is the last one. We're all free but the ride is now going faster, speeding up by the minute.

"Jump," Owen yells and Drew takes my hand running and jumping off the merry-go-round. We land with a couple of grunts and we roll on the cement but we're okay.

I look up and see that everyone else has jumped off as well, a few are scratched up but no one is seriously hurt and I let out a breath. No sooner does the breath leave my lips than we hear a noise, metal scraping over metal and we all freeze looking behind us. Freddy is scratching his finger knives over the pipes of the organ and then he cuts through one of them and hurls it like a javelin. It flies through the air whistling an eerie kind of music before stabbing right through Tori's stomach! I scream, Maya screams and even Tris screams, I hide my face against Drew's chest and no one even breaths.

"Who else has golden pipes?" Freddy cackles as he cuts through another organ pipe.

"Everybody run!" Adam says and we all start running but we stay together.

We run to the left so if he throws the pipe it won't hit anyone. The first building we see is the tunnel of love and we all run in there, hoping to hide at least long enough to catch a breath and make a plan.

"Okay how the hell do we kill him?" Zig questions.

"There has to be a way, try everything, anything we need to kill him," Adam says.

"We need weapons and somehow I don't think my little switchblade is going to do much," Owen comments.

"Then let's go find weapons," Dallas orders.

We turn intending to walk through the tunnel in the hopes that Freddy won't be able to find us. We don't even make it two steps before the ride turns on, the pink swan boats begin to move and romantic music plays.

"Isn't it romantic?" Freddy laughs from the other side of the ride. He's dressed in a suit now and spins around; he's holding a rose but looking at us with a malign corruptness. "Who wants to ride the tunnel of love?"

"Go to hell," Owen growls taking his pocket knife and throws it at Freddy's head. It sticks right in his forehead but he's not dead, in fact he's laughing and we take off running again.

"Where do we find weapons in a fucking carnival?" Bianca questions and the entire carnival comes to life. Every ride turning on and every food stand and game booth. The conflicting music is almost deafening.

"It doesn't matter find anything," Maya says as we run past some of the game booths but Freddy's one step ahead of us. He's in the booth where you throw darts at the balloons, he picks up the darts and they become knives like his fingers.

"You're in my world bitch all weapons are mine," Freddy says throwing the knives. One sails through the air and goes through Alli's temple! I scream, Freddy laughs and Drew grabs my hand running faster.

"I'm getting really sick of this shit," Bianca snarls when we stop behind a building to take a breath.

"I'm getting tired of running," Tris pants.

"Then sit back and enjoy a ride," Freddy says but his voice is almost disembodied and I don't see him anywhere.

We all scream as arms come out of the wall and pull us through putting us all into cars on the ride. The safety bars come down tight securing us in and the ride starts moving as my heart is pounding so hard I feel like it might beat out of my chest. Adam and Maya are ahead of us, Owen and Jenna behind us and we're all struggling to get out of the cars. Just as we go into the dark tunnel we hear Freddy laughing as if all around us. Drew is trying to lift the bar pressing into our thighs but it's no use. We finally come out of the dark and the scene in front of us is a mad doctor dissecting a live victim. At first it looks like animatronic characters but the screams are real and to our horror we realize it's Alli being dissected by Freddy. I turn into Drew and scream crying against my boyfriend's chest. I don't look up until I feel heat and the others yelling, we're about to enter a hall of fire but I don't see Freddy anywhere.

"STOP!" I scream as loud as I can and the ride comes to a halt. Drew pushes up on the bar holding us down and it moves and we suddenly realize it might be Freddy's world but we have some power here.

We all get out of the cars, the guys run toward the wall, they all kick it together and it falls. We're back out into the night but we're still in the dream. We look around for Freddy, we don't see him but we know he's here. We take a second to breath and then start running but we don't get very far as the ground begins to turn to a sticky substance, almost like tar. Drew gets up on a game booth and pulls me with him, everyone else does the same, getting up high but we're all slightly separated now. Dallas stands on strongman tester and he picks up the oversized mallet people use to try and ring the bell.

"You want to play you sick mother fucker then let's play!" Dallas yells into the night.

"Okay," Freddy grins coming out of the ground, "how about sudden death?"

"Great," Dallas responds swinging the mallet. He hits Freddy in the side and both his knees knocking him down and the ground turns solid again. Dallas gets down and raises the mallet to hit Freddy in the head. We're cheering until Freddy reaches up, his finger knives splaying Dallas from the groin up and we scream. "Fuck," Dallas grunts as he's gutted.

We all hop down and start running while he's distracted by killing Dallas. We run past the game booths and then I see the funnel cake stand; the oil is hot and bubbling. It gives me an idea; one I can only hope works because this world is as crazy as Freddy.

"Drew the oil," I say and he knows what I intend.

"B you got your lighter?" Drew calls.

"Yeah," she says.

"Owen help us the rest of you distract him," Drew orders.

We run to the booth, the vat of oil is bolted down but the guys find the tool to loosen it. It's heavier than we thought and Owen calls Tris and Adam over to help us.

"He's coming," Maya calls.

Owen breaks down the little stand so we have a clear shot, Bianca gets in position and the others stand there waiting for Freddy. We hear him coming before we see him, we hear his footsteps and we hear him singing.

"One two Freddy's coming for you, three four better lock your door, five six get a crucifix, seven eight stay up late, nine ten never sleep again," he sings each word slowly and it sends an eerie chill up my spine. Freddy sees Maya and Jenna and he laughs flashing his finger knives with an evil yet giddy smile.

"Hey Freddy," Owen calls, "eat this."

We lift the vat of oil with all of our strength and douse him with it. Maya and Jenna run out of the way and the bubbling oil bathes Freddy, he lets out spine chilling yell as the oil bubbles and burns his already burnt skin. When we tossed the oil some of it splashed back hitting a few of us. I hiss in pain as a few drops hit my arm, Drew turns away a drop hitting his chin and Owen winces getting quite a bit on his hand.

"Now you die," Bianca grins flicking on her lighter and tossing it on Freddy.

He goes up like a funeral pyre, the flames reaching high into the night sky and Freddy's screams echoing into the night. He runs around, running for us and we split into different directions to get away.

"BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING CREEP THIS DREAM IS OVER WE HAVE THE POWER NOW," I scream taking the poorly made stuffed animal prizes from the water race game booth and tossing them at Freddy. They make for good kindling and the fire gets bigger, Freddy burns with a terrifying scream.

Our eyes all shoot open and we sit up with a unified gasp, looking around the room. Alli, Tori and Dallas are all dead, covered in blood, Adam's arm is burned, Drew's face, Owen's hand and my arm but we're alive.

"We made it out, he's gone. He's gone isn't he?" Maya asks.

"He's gone," Adam nods.

"We have to call the police," Tris says.

"How the hell do we explain this?" Drew questions and we all shake our heads because no one has any idea.

Drew and Adam go and wake his parents, Omar calls Officer Turner and we spend all night talking to the cops. We knew no adult would believe that a psycho from our dreams had killed them but they knew about the deaths at school. They knew Luke and Becky had been killed in their sleep. So we told them we woke up to them like that and we have no idea how we got burnt. I don't know if they believe us but after we all pass lie detectors and there's zero evidence that we killed them, because we didn't, there's nothing they can do. The investigation continues for a psychopath who kills people in their sleep and none of us go to school on Friday, in fact we all stay together at Owen's house for the rest of the weekend.

"You kids should go have some fun," Owen's mom tells us Sunday night after we've been in the house all day, "how about going to the last night of the carnival?"

"**NO**!" We all scream at once. She just looks at us and backs out of the room.

"I could use some fresh air we've been inside all day," I remark.

"Yeah let's go for a walk," Owen nods.

Drew puts his arm around me and we take the lead, Adam and Maya behind us, then Zig with Bianca and Owen with Jenna and Tris. The sun is shining, no clouds in the sky, it's a nice warm day with a nice gentle breeze. I smile at my boyfriend kissing his cheek where the burn is and glad that the nightmare is over. We see three little girls jumping rope on the lawn of the house up ahead, and then we hear them singing and we freeze.

"One two Freddy's coming for you…"

**Hope you all got at least a little scared and maybe had a couple of laughs with this shot. TrueBloodfan83 I hope it was everything you wanted.**


End file.
